force 10 hurricane
by monkey face19
Summary: We were all happy wallowing in our own addictions and snobbery until she came and mucked it up.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, no suing please, thank you_**

_please review me, they inspire me, thank you_

**_Note: Okay, well, this is the last story, i think, that goes along with "tape worm" "rot" "what gets you through the night" and "the comfort in pain". This story is told by Blaine, and i know your probably like "what the hell?" lol but i really loved that character. This story contains things that never happened, such as slight Blaine/Sebastian, but also Kathryn/Sebastian. If the previously stated bothers you in any way i apolojize, i just thought it would be interesting to show how what all of these characters have in common is a connection to sebastian, even if blaine didn't lol. Thanks go out to all the great people that review my stories, i appreciate it so much, thank you. Also, the ending line is a quote in a song by "juliette lewis and the licks". _**

I saw it all coming, i'm no profit mind you, but I could have been blind deaf and retarded and still have known how the events would unfold. It's like I could smell it in the air, like a storm brewing. A storm deffinitly arrived, it was a tornado of ash blonde no.5 and pastel blue and purple. A tornado of religious proproganda and gap "pink". We were all happy wallowing in our own addictions and snobbery until she came and mucked it up.

You were always such a stud bucket sebastian, arousing both sexes with equal strength. You were the only person on earth who had the ability to make the sraight guys flamers and the dykes knob gobblers. You had this way about you, something so violent, this strange quality where you didn't make it clear whether you were going to kiss or kill, you stirred up the adrenaline. The same quality you shared with that sister of yours, except with kathryn, it was always kill. I thought about you every now and then, not that i'd admit it to you, your ego was already bigger then the moon and i'm not big on giving people satisfaction. But I did sometimes, more often then not actually, I hold you entirely reponsible, you and that mouth of yours. I've felt the wrath of that mouth, not many people know because neither of us ever considered it anything worth mentioning.

But on a few occasions i'd find myself backed up against my bedrom wall with your mouth taring me open, those lips, those dick sucking lips of yours. we never strayed past kissing, cause despite the lips you were still straight and I was still gay, but, you got gay when need be. I could always tell on the phone if today was going to be one of those days, one of those days when you decided to get gay.

You'd come through my door, we'd banter as usual, you'd ask me about my latest conquest and i'd ask the same, i'd devide my supply and you'd attack me like a force ten hurricane. Your hands squirmed around my body trying to find breasts, I always had to stifle the laughs. It was always as if you were trying to force yourself to like it, not that you didn't because the tent in your pants was proof, but you liked it cause it was a good kiss, not because I was a guy. It's like you forced yourself to do it because you wanted to be free of all rules, you wanted to conquer everything and everyone. Your tongue was skilled and curled around mine, I let you push me into whatever wall or door or crack you wanted because you had to have control, and I understood that. We'd click teeth and bite lips and curse, it was all so masculine. I never let my hands wander because I knew what boudaries you had set, but your hands, well, they had minds of there own. They pulled my hair and pulled at my tummy, they pushed my hips out to meet yours, it always felt so junior high, dry humping at 330 in the afternoon.

Thats where it had always stopped. After what seemed like hours of kissing, we'd pull away, laugh and resume small talk. There was only one time when it was just short of being a full on homo experience. That day was just a few short days before you keeled. You had, had a fight with kathryn over something or other, "Kathryn i don't love her" "yes you do" yada yada yada, then you called me, and I knew. Before I even knew what was happeneing we were on my bed, we'd never even grazed the bed before. Your hands were frenzied and your mouth assaulted mine, there was moaning and dirty words, and sweet mary mother of god it was perfect..until you did what you did. I was lying on the bed, all twisted about when you lifted yourself on your elbows and stared down at it. I was fully clothed but you could see it. Your eyes traced the outline, contemplating what move to make. I was confused because, certainly, we were not going any further, this was never discussed, it was just a silent agreement, but you were lightly toeing the bouandries you had set. The tip of your index finger poked me harshley and I pulled back, no sebastian, we had never discussed that. You bent your head so that your long girlish eyelashes rested on my forhead, all you had to do was breath on me and i'd almost get off.

My eyes were glued to your finger, everything else in my line of vision was blurred. It just hung in the air, hovering over my absolute favourite organ and thats when you said it. The words that I still hear you say even though you my friend, are very dead. You sat up abruptly and turned your palm out flat. Your eyes were fixed on mine and your pillow lips moved "put it in my hand and tell me how much pressure it takes to get you off". The words slid out like cream and I sucked it up. All I could do was blink.The male of all males was in my bed, fingering my dick, asking to jerk me off. And if I had been weak, stupid or drunk I would have said "enough pressure to pull off the skin", but alas, i'm none of those things. I mustered up all my strength and simply laughed and shook my head no. I had expected you to freak out and beat the piss out of me but you just continued to look at it in confusion. Eventually we went about the usual routine, banter, conquests, drugs, kissing. I felt your need in the last few kisses before you left, not need for me but the need to feel control, the control that kathryn was taking away from you. But i'm smarter then that sebastian, if I had let you do that, let you touch my naughty places, I would be another conquest, another number. You had forgotten that we played the same game you and I, fuck or be fucked, smash and trash, and although the feeling would have been lovely, there's no way in hell I was ever gonna be your whore.

I always found it so entertaining, the things you would stoop to for her, your better half, your worse half, however you want to look at it. She made you a big gushy puddle with a smile or flick of her hair, It's understandable though, the sex just oozed out of her. Hell, i'm as queer as they come but sometimes i'd find myself wondering what her ass felt like, strange isn't it? Kathryn was a perfect fit for you, or would have been if june cleaver hadn't of wormed her way into our lives. I always knew that one day these cute little games you and kathryn played would get the best of you. The games always turn on you, make the pro the pawn. Even the best laid plans can be irritated, how could they not be with an irritant like annette around? Jesus Christ she was a bet sebastian, a stupid fucking bet that blew up in your face. She made you stupid, weak like a child, kathryn kept you strong and always on your toes, but you never could handle rejection could you? Fuck, you thick headed asshole, you could be alive right now if it wasn't for annette, you realize that right? Most people ohh and awe at how you went out, taking a hit for your "girlfriend", but i'm not most people and I think you died like a fag, no pun intended.

What a weak pile of mess she made out of you, she crippled you, made you stay when all you wanted to do was go back to kathryn, you were to stubborn, so you settled. You settled for a virginal piece of trash, excuse the oxy moron. I know your just kicking yourself in the ass now aren't you? Well too bad so sad babe.

Sometimes I still can't fathom it, you being dead. I can't say that I loved you because that's not quite right, I felt something, a certain something that has no name. When my mind isn't occupied, I still think of that day, of those words. Something will remind me, a girl with big lips, a dog with blonde curls, a homeless man in a trechcoat, and i'll think of you. Your snide smile, your eager teeth, sebastian valmont, biggest slut i've ever known. I can't even look at my bed without thinking of it, it's been my jerk off material a hundred times or more. I know that Kathryn was special to you, she was your everything, your breath, your blood, your cum. I know that Annette was special to you as well, god knows why, she made you smile and made you take pride in the good things that you did. They are always going to mean something to you, one you love, the other you appreciate, but i'm always going to mean something too, whether you admit it to yourself or not. I'm the first and only boy that has ever touched you or been touched by you. I know you thought about me when you were alone with yourself, that you admitted once in a drug induced haze. I'm the only guy you've ever wanted to fuck, and i'm the only person whose ever said "no". Yeah, Kathryn knows you love her, Annette knows you died for her, but they'll never have what I have. That pretty mouth of yours pleading "put it in my hand and tell me how much pressure it takes to get you off"


End file.
